Zodiac group
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Duncan and Gwen life was finally,that was until the crossed paths with someone who they thought was long gone..Now that they know her secret, they are brought up to familiar face, and familiar feelings. Courtney has no use for weak people in her life can they prove they're strong enough? why does Zoey hate them? Why is Duncan trying to prove himself useful? Find out in Zodiac Group
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I know "Really? Another story TF?!" Actually I can explain haha I actually am an a TDI phase, and a True blood phase. Right now I'm actually this is going to be the last TDI Story I work on until I hopefully finish " My devotion" or " Smash a Skull not a guitar" My devotion is actually has three chapters but it's a really good chapters so I'm pausing on it and going through the chapters hopefully one will be up by Friday? or Saturday, Uhm as you read on my new TDI story I lost a couple of documents and one being Smash a Skull not a guitar chapter so I'm kinda blank on what the hell kinda challenge I gave them and where I was going I know how the chapter ended but I forgot everything from beginning to middle so I kinda get my mind-set on it or skip the challenge hopefully I don't have to do that. Lastly! If you "accidentally" Saw the chapter I posted early on Total Drama All Star With A Twist then grr uhm kinda was keeping that as a secret chapter JUST in case Courtney gets voted off so I have a backup chapter ;) MUWHAHA So yeah hopefully no one read it lol.**

**KAY Now what happened to me? If you don't know i'm accident prone to the max and on Friday 13th just my luck I fell down a flight of stairs with my cat as we were leaving the vet my WHOLE right arm and side is scratched up and I'm bruised on my face and legs -_- So guess who is avoiding the public eye for a while this girl Lol So yeah I might end up working on this story and a few others.**

**Rated M (Sexual theme's later, Cursing, Violence.)**

**Zodiacs: Courtney, Zoey, Bridgette, Trent, Geoff, Scott, Alejandro.**

**Characters: All of TDI**

**Relationships: Secret ;)**

**Summary: What if Courtney didn't come back strong? What if she didn't come back weak? What if she didn't come back at all? What if Duncan took Gwen to the movies and saw a familiar heart tattoo on someone's arm? "princess?" If it is his Princess..what happened to her?! When she get on BADASS?! Will feelings return once he see's her? What about Gwen? Where does her heart lie. Courtney isn't the same as she once was before ' Fool her once shame on you..fool her twice shame on her'**

* * *

**Duncan and Gwen Pov**

Once upon a time..

SIKE

Duncan and Gwen had just walked out of the movie theaters after seeing insidious 2 laughing at how stupid the plot was, Gwen giggled and looked at Duncan starting the conversation "Oh man! then they decided to play Michelle Branch!?" Duncan laughed louder " Haha don't remind me! that song is going to be stuck in my head all day" Duncan wrapped his arm around Gwen shoulder smirking down at her "What next's pasty?" Gwen raised an eyebrow looking at Duncan "Hm..wanna go get pizza?" Duncan grinned big "Man you read my man Gw-" Duncan stopped mid-sentence as they walked past someone in a white tee-shirt and his eyes widen not at the fact someone is in a white-tee-shirt no it was what he saw under the sleeve from the corner of his eyes she walked by.

Gwen touched Duncan chest lightly noticing how he stopped talking "Duncan?" Duncan looked forward and smirk "Long time no see princess.." The person stopped walking a few meters away from Duncan and Gwen. Gwen raised an eyebrow at Duncan then at the person "That's Courtney?" Duncan turned around to face the person back "Princess?" Gwen rolled her eyes looking at person "Is that you Courtney?"

The person they were looking they couldn't tell what her face look like but the person was in a tight yet loose fitted white tee-shirt, with blue skinny jeans Duncan smirked knowing the small bubble butt anywhere and those long legs that stopped at some white-heels, Gwen was paying attention more to the person's head area which all she could tell was the person had a a messy bun at the top of her head. Gwen really wished to see her face to see if it was Courtney or not, for curiosity sake.

"Ah..how bothersome" The person spoke sighing, she turned around to face the two which Duncan and Gwen eye's widen at, the person was Courtney! But she looked way different she was wearing rectangular glasses that made her look sophisticated, and red lipstick Gwen didn't think about how much more mature she would look but she sure looked it! Duncan on the other hand was staring at her nice size rack 'B?..no no C?

**(Ugh so annoying I'm trying to type and like my damn brothers and dad are asking my opinions on basketball and arguing loudly about it I'm ready to a spinning bird kick on all of them except I'm 5'4...and there all 6'3- 6'8..S.O.S I need backup! to bad little sister is in school and she's kinda of doesn't care LOL back to story)**

**No POV**

Courtney pushed her glasses up with her finger looking at the two while putting her weight on her left leg " What if it is me?" Duncan and Gwen eyes stared at her not only her image changed her voice it was feminine yet strong.. Duncan laughed " Oh man this is just to good! What are you doing around these parts Princess" Duncan said taunting her with his arm wrapped around Gwen shoulder again. Courtney raised a delicate eyebrow at the two "Sight seeing" Gwen moved Duncan's arm sending a friendly yet awkward smile " Courtney? How long has it been a year? Uhm..do you want to I don't know get some pizza with us?" Duncan scoffed which directed both women attention on him "Puhlease up her butt would never eat pizza with us" Gwen hit Duncan lightly on the chest and looked back at Courtney who looked disinterested.

"Sad to say he is right, plus I got business to attend to." Gwen frowned lightly, while Duncan rolled his eyes.

_"I love you, I need you Nelly I love you..I do..need no matter what I do all I think about is you even when I'm with my boo you know boy you know I'm crazy without you, No matter what I do.."_

Courtney pulled out her iphone 4s and spoked carefully with her eyes slanted dangerously, Duncan and Gwen saw the atmosphere darken around Courtney and caught a few words from Courtney as she spoke lower "Yeah. Waiting. Financial is low? Who is driving. Good I want Bridge and Zoey in the car Thanks Trent" Gwen eyes widen as Courtney hung up, she rand over to Courtney grabbing her hand excitedly " You still talk to everyone?! Who's Zoey? Trent is coming?!"

Courtney put her phone in her back pocket with her free-hand " Yes yes I do talk to a few of them..and Trent is about three minutes away he should be on his way soon." Gwen nodded excitedly.

Courtney tuned out Gwen and Duncan as Gwen started trying to make small, Courtney sighed irritably and looked down the road as she saw a black Mercedes coming into sight "Here he is.." Gwen and Duncan's eyes widen as they saw a black Mercedes parking in front of them. They all watched as Trent, and two other women exited the car.

What they saw was Trent his hair was the same but he had more facial hair on his chin making a small then light of goat patch **(the name of the style of facial hair is awkward..) **he was wearing a simple black and white suit. Bridgette looked good she had her hair out of the signature ponytail in a lioness hairstyle she was wearing the same hoodie but with faded dark skinny jeans she had on cuff earrings, then there was a red-headed girl **(Same out but no flower)**

Trent and the two walked by Duncan and Gwen not even acknowledging them and talked to Courtney, Gwen mouth was hanging open along with Duncan watch the four. Trent looked at Courtney and sighed "You know we have a job to do in" Zoey blurted out a time " thirty minutes" Bridgette nodded running her hand through her hair " And it's across town." Trent pulled out his cellphone " I can find a short cut." Courtney nodded "Was just sight-seeing." Zoey and Trent crossed there arm's and started scolding Courtney.

Duncan and Gwen blinked at the scene finally snapping out of their shock " Trent?" Gwen asked timidly.

"Courtney we shouldn't have to keep an eye on you what if something ha-" Trent turned his gaze to Gwen, glaring harshly at her " Yes?" Gwen jumped in surprise grabbing Duncan's arm, Duncan blinked still not grasping what was happening.

Courtney giggled "Okay okay, Trent I ran into Gwen and Duncan" Trent rolled his eyes " Obviously they're not causing you problems are they" Gwen for some reason was feeling really nervous and wanted nothing more then to walk away and pretend they never met " No they're not they actually wanted to see you guys so straighten up"

Courtney smiled facing Gwen and Duncan " As you know this is Trent" Trent was looking sluggish with his hands in his pocket and did a quick nod to the two " Hey sorry for my rudeness" Courtney then held her hands in front of Bridgette and Zoey " And if you can't tell this is Bridgette and this fiery red-head in Zoey" Bridgette shrugged "Yo" Zoey looked away from the two "I'll be in the car."

Gwen glared along with Duncan at Zoey retreating body" Whats her problem!?" Gwen exclaimed. Courtney did a colder smile "Sorry she seen the total drama world tour season..she hates you guys" Gwen rolled her eyes " I didn't steal him yeah know, I can't steal someone's boyfriend if they weren't even a persons boyfriend." Courtney continued to smile nodding " Yes yes"

Duncan noticed that Courtney not once argued at them..nor yelled at them..now this smile? what the heck was going on. Duncan scratched his head awkwardly "So man..it's like a TDI reunion all over again.." Bridgette and Gwen were the only ones to laugh

Courtney looked over at Trent "Perhaps..well we must take our leave." Trent nodded agreeing with Courtney. Trent walked Courtney over to the front seat of the car, Bridgette smiled softly bowing her head to the two " I'm pretty sure we will be meeting again" Trent opened the door letting Courtney in and walked to the other side to sit in the driver seat, as Bridgette hopped in the backseat.

Duncan and Gwen blinked realizing how much of a rush they truly are, They watched as the car started up and saw the dark tinted windows roll down, Trent looked at them with a blank stare " Try not to make this a habit 'bumping into Courtney'" Zoey giggled and threw in her two cent " How about you just stay away from us period"

With that..they drove off..

Gwen was the first to break the silence "Well bye to you guys to.." Duncan glared at the driving away vehicle " Don't you find it odd?" Gwen tapped her chin " mm..explain" Duncan shrugged taking Gwen's hand walking about to their apartment " How they left in such a hurry? They all looked..different.." Gwen squinted " You're right..to different..' Duncan nodded " And Courtney didn't even retaliate. I was using some of my best works on her and she said not a word."

Gwen sighed "Then Zoey had to bring up the kiss.." Duncan rolled his eyes " At least we are together now" Gwen smiled sadly "Yeah.."

**Back at the Apartment**

Gwen was sprawled out on the small busted up Couch with Duncan on the floor flickering to channels boredly on the small tv. 'How boring nothing is on..' Gwen broke the silence " W-wait leave her on the news looks like something big just happened"

Duncan rolled his eyes second thing worst the chick flick was the news "Pasty I really do-" "Shh turn it up!" Duncan grumbled turning the T.V up.

_Today's new's it seem's 'The Zodiac's' Strike again! they not only closed a deal on selling Advance military supplies, and closing off Greg Dominos shipments to the neighboring cities for Mister. Issac Marten Brooks but also sniped not one, not two but twenty of his men in various forms_

Duncan smirked now interested " Man they sound pretty bad a-" Gwen was sitting up interested to " Shh Duncan I can't hear" Duncan glared at her slightly turning it up more.

_The Zodiac's don't deny killing the men at all! But said it was for safety precautions due to the fact the men fired first, and luckly her right hand man had moved her out-of-the-way as quickly as possible! we do have footage and will be showing it shortly Amber what do you think of this?_

_As news person Amber came on the scene " I think this was unnecessary! I don't understand the Zodiac's motives at all, they're just a bunch of young teenagers they should be in school or at least trying to get a stable job not doing legal and illegal dealings, I know they're parents must have raised them better. They should put this dangerous life-style behind them and leave this to the adults! back to you Richard"_

_" I don't deny that their motives are all random and dangerous but for all we know they don't have parents and so far they've successfully closed several dealings, Avoid police officers, and federal charges and NOT-"_

_"Vigilantes! They are not cop's and should not be treated as such! They are kids! and if they were mines!-"_

_"You would be killed they live by their own rules and maybe they are and if so why havent the cops did something by now play the clips!"_

**_Gun shot was shot at a women who was in a skin-tight dress but she was pulled to the side by her 'right hand man' who had slick black hair a suit and white gloves on barely avaiding the gun shot. The women in tight black skinny jeans and a tight black shirt and leather gloves appear by the dealer with a Ak-47 one pointing at his head and the other women had it pointing at his nuts._**

**_The man froze up screaming "W-wait whats going on!?" The girl turned away from the man " Do we have a deal?" The man nodded quickly._**

**_The women walked back to the car her face hidden from the camera, and same with her crew, One of the women we're wearing a gas mask, and the second women was wearing goggles._**

**_As the girl entered the back seat and the man entered the front seat the girl in the goggles handed some papers to the man in which he signed, and snapped his fingers and briefcase was handed over to the girl in goggles._**

**_The women in a gas mask pulled out a smoke gas bomb and dropped in the floor as the girl in goggles entered the car with the supplies, the women in mask entered another car and they drove off leaving the scene_**

Duncan started rewinding the tv " HEY Duncan stop what are you doing!?" Duncan paused it as the women turned away from the man and his eyes widen "Gwen.." Gwen frowned staring at the TV "What is it Duncan?" Duncan eye's never tore away from the TV " T-that's Courtney." Gwen looked at him like he's crazy " What!? No it's not! that can't be Courtney!" Duncan nodded pointing " Look at her arm"

Gwen blinked and looked at her arm, and saw a heart-shaped tattoo " Why does that look familiar..?" Gwen's eyes widen and she looked at Duncan and saw the same tattoo " Oh my god."

Duncan and Gwen had figured out who was in the Zodiac's and possibly knew who the other three were, Gwen panicked " Oh my god we should go to the cops!" Duncan rolled his eyes "With what proof a tattoo?! And it's not our business." Gwen crossed her arms sitting up " She's dragging Trent into this! He could end up dead! or worst" Duncan glared at her "Whats worst then death, and we don't know if he's in it! and and what the hell Gwen?! Trent Really!?" Gwen rolled her eyes " You know I don't have feelings for him!, I'm worried!"

Duncan stood up glaring down at her " Worried fine let's go ease your worries!" Duncan yanked Gwen up by her arm dragging her off the couch to the door and out the apartment " What? Hey wait! Where are we going DUNCAN"

**Hours later**

Gwen rolled her eyes, Shivering "Smart idea Duncan what you thought we just run into them on the street."

Duncan was getting sick of hearing her bitch and moan about it " Well yeah we did the first time"

Gwen stomped her foot glaring at Duncan " If they were smart they would stay off the stre-" Gwen had bumped into someone who had stumbled and was caught by no other than Trent. "Courtney you okay?"

Courtney fixed her heel leaning on Trent " Yeah I'm good" Trent looked at her softly " I told you to be careful you must be still tired want to turn in for the night?" Courtney looked at Trent "No." Trent nodded helping Courtney stand.

Gwen looked at Courtney fearfully "I-I-I-Iam so sorry!" Courtney looked at her " Stuttering like that you'd think you're up to something.."

Gwen shook her head she wasn't scared of Courtney she was afraid of what Courtney was capable of.

" So You're in the Zodiac's." Duncan spoke bluntly and before he knew it..Two girls we're behind him he felt something sharp and cold against his lower back, and same with Gwen.

"You scream..and we will kill do you know about us? Who told you?" The two girls behind them spoke calmly.

Courtney sighed scratching her head " Well this won't do..Trent you collect the food" Courtney called up a number " Hey..meet Trent on 49th street right of Devious Avenue..yeah you should know needs a hand and we have to problems I'm bringing home..No no there something slight..That won't be necessary.." Courtney hung up the phone.

"Get in the car you two."Courtney climbed in the front seat as the person stepped behind Duncan which was..Bridgette?! and got in the front seat that must mean.. Oh no..

Zoey growled out at them " Get in the car or my hand just might slip" The two got in the car hastily and Zoey got in. Courtney yelled out at Trent "I called Scott to come help you" Trent sighed " Oh great..."

With that they drove off..

Gwen whispered harshly at Duncan " Look what your mouth did!'' Duncan rolled his eyes " Look you wanted to know about the Zodiacs so know we can" " NO NO I wanted to call the c o p" Zoey rolled her eyes " We can spell you know."

Gwen glared at her " You know what let us out" Zoey pulled out a load gun " You don't get a say so." Courtney sighed " Hey hey can ya keep it down? this is not how it's supposed to be.."

About 20 minutes into the silent drive they pulled up to a giant gate which Duncan whistled at " You must be loaded.." Courtney rolled her eyes as the drive continued.

Gwen and Duncan we're forcefully pushed out of the car as it parked with Bridgette behind Duncan " Welcome to the Zodiac's secret hide out." Duncan's eyes widen at the mansion " SECRET?!

Courtney smirked "Home sweet home.."

Gwen and Duncan entered the mansion still in shock about everything not even caring they might die the mansion was beautiful and elegant crystal was everywhere and it seemed almost to good to be true..while there apartment was quickly falling apart Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Bridgette, Zoey take them to the office and make sure they don't touch anything." Bridgette nodded pushing Duncan roughly, Gwen almost fell as she was smirked "So when do we meet the leader?" Zoey giggled "Soon enough."

Bridgette took them into the office which was wood and had a big desk and a whole bunch of organize papers and bookshelves filled with books everywhere. "The leader should be here shortly."

Duncan sat down in a chair along with Gwen waiting for what seemed like a few seconds. Courtney came in and grabbed two books expertly from the shelves and folder from a ben which wasn't too big.

Courtney fixed her glasses opening the folder scanning threw some papers. " Zoey..Have these four papers printed and ask Sierra to bring me file number 39972 Alphabetized BT and see if she can also have Cody print out some recent reports on the people in file number 39972 and 23115 it should be fairly easy but I'd like everything on them leave nothing out." Duncan and Gwen didn't even remember the first thing she asked Zoey to do but Zoey seemed to find out perfectly fine. Zoey nodded " As you wish" Zoey smirked looking at Duncan and Gwen "Leader.."

Duncan and Gwen's eyes widen "What what wait your leader?" Duncan asked cautiously, Courtney didn't even look up at the two licking her finger and turning a page in the book " Yes yes I am." Courtney reached in her desk pulling out a gun and placed in on the table right on the side where she could grab it easily still going threw the book, and then she pulled out a remote and clicked a few buttons and two small camera came from the book shelf " Standard pesterer. Now I have a few questions for yo-"

Gwen stood up now fully scared " NO NO Courtney this is crazy! Turn yourself in! Let us go!" Bridgette cocked the gun slightly " Sit down Gwen.'' Gwen eyes widen and sat down calmly, Duncan eyeing her worriedly. "Bridgette..we we were friends" Gwen muttered.

Courtney still didn't look up not lifting up some papers from the folder " Mm yes so may I ask the questions now or will there be a disturbance?" Duncan glared at Courtney " Ask away princess.." Courtney nodded.

Courtney picked up and pen and started writing stuff no on the papers " Now when you first bumped into me was it a coincidence? Or purposely?" Duncan rolled his eyes " Coincidence." Courtney eyed them " You seemed to recognized me as Courtney right away where I didn't even know it was you to begin with?" Duncan sighed " You're arm." Courtney stopped looking at the papers now interested " Excuse me?" Duncan looked at the ceiling " That's how I recognized you on TV also..You still have the tattoo" Courtney touched her tattoo " Interesting."

Zoey and Sierra came in with the papers handing them to Courtney. Zoey went back to her position as Sierra handed Courtney a bigger stack of papers " What the hell Duncan?!" Duncan jumped nervous" What what I do?" Courtney shook her head " Still getting into trouble I see" Courtney spoke tiredly.

Sierra nodded " Codykins had the most trouble with his then Gwen's but we have everything." Gwen screamed at the two " YOU DUG UP STUFF ON US?!" Courtney raised an eyebrow " Yes, you know who we are when the only people who seen our face's are the people we are dealing with and the people who are about to you realize how dangerous that is for us? For you two?" Gwen looked at her confused " Many people would love the information you two have and thankfully you idiots didn't go running your mouths it would have caused us a small amount of problems..but problems none the less and as you can see" Courtney pointed to all the papers " I have not only future dealings to go over I know have to go threw each one of your files especially Duncan's might have to do a double-check to make sure I don't miss anything."

Duncan's mouth fell open, Courtney might no have been a lawyer but she knew how to deal with things like one she was smarter, and a lot more dangerous. " Until then.'" Duncan came out of deep thought as Courtney spoke again " You may stay here temporarily-"

"I want in" Duncan spoke up smirking. Zoey laughed at him which he turned in glared " Oh..you were serious? Please do you realize how serious we are? one slip up we end up going to jai-" Courtney stopped Zoey from talking holding up her hand interested " Why should I let you? What can you offer?"

Zoey's eyes widen in disbelief, Duncan smirked " I'm a criminal at heart we both know that I can easily find something to do.'' Courtney rolled her eyes pointing at his stack " Look how much you got caught though."

Duncan sneered " I have a lot to offer."

Zoey scoffed " Please..Bridgette comes from a line of Nurses and Doctors so no need for a hospital, Cody is the best hacker and information broker I've ever met, Trent is the best getaway driver, and is versatile in tactical combat, and can use almost any gun, Alejandro-"

Gwen gasped "There's more!?"

Zoey rolled her eyes continuing " Alejandro is our best sharp shooter, and thinks more quickly on his feet then all of us, Scott that devious monkey is almost as great as Courtney in any department, then Geoff is great and infiltrating a seizing an enemy what can I say? the man is sneak and he's a great front line in the public and even so he's loud he knows how to get what he wants meaning he can get his hands on any weapon supply, then there's me with my dual personality I'm great at gathering information, and close up combat"

Courtney sighed rubbing her temples causing Zoey to stop speaking " You just told them about our main forcements.." Courtney gave Zoey a look letting her know she will be punished.

Duncan smirked catching the look " And a blubber mouth'' Courtney looked at Duncan with an icy look " Don't mock my members..as I was saying all of my members have something they're great at but even better at something else so don't think about trying to take any of them out they train longer and harder than the military taskforce. Now continue"

Duncan shrugged "Princess give us a chance" Courtney smiled softly pulling out two papers" Sign here and here, cut your thumb and place your thumb here and follow Sierra in to the back room"

Duncan tried to read the papers, which Courtney laughed at " Please don't tell me your scared?" Duncan looked at the look on Courtney's face and smirked " Not a chance princess'' and did as he was told.

Gwen stared at the two " Wait w-what will happen if we don't?" Courtney picked up her gun quicker than anyone could have caught, Gwen only knew there was a gun placed to her forehand when she felt the cold touch of it " pow pow.." Courtney giggled " I'll splatter your brains all over the carpet."

Gwen quickly did as she was told Courtney sighed sitting on her chair continuing to go over the signed papers " How boring..fine go with Sierra" As the three retreated Courtney smiled " Don't try to escape..we will find you."

Gwen gulped and left with the two.

Zoey stomped on the ground " This is fucking stupid Courtney! They hurt you! They they will be a hindrance! Let me get rid of them" Bridgette smacked her hands on the desk also arguing with Courtney " Please listen to Zoey Courtney! They deserve to pay we can torture them I have new poison's I want to try out they would be the perfect guanine pig!" Courtney snapped her fingers and the two stopped immediately " You two are my most trusted friends along side Trent and Scott, I know you guys are worried but trust me..I won't be falling in love again..and if they do slow us down" Courtney smiled " We will take care of them"

Zoey and Bridgette grinned nodding excitedly " yes leader" They spoke in unison leaving to whatever they had to do, Courtney took her glasses off once she was alone and looked out the window sadly.."Yeah..I want to put this song on replay..I could listen to it all day..I could listen to you all day.." Courtney took a deep breath and continued back to her work. 'So much work to do...should be done by tonight..'

**With Sierra and Duncan and Gwen**

They walked together Gwen was uncomfortable but okay for the time being "This would be a nice place with out the cameras" Sierra laughed " My codykins watches everything and everyone not just inside but outside." Duncan nodded taking in the information " What about you Sierra? Can we ask you a question." Sierra eyed them from he corner of her eye still walking " Sure"

Duncan took a deep breath " What happened to Courtney to make her take such a dangerous life style."

Sierra looked sad " When you have nothing to live for, then you find something else to live for this is what she found" Sierra smiled " Plus she's happy."

Duncan and Gwen nodded and for some reason felt a pang of guilt, and they entered a cold blue room. "Change into you're clothing and go into the separate room's Cody will scan you two and then you will go to Bridgette to get youre shots and check on your body then I will come to collect you to introduce you to everyone.."

Duncan smirked " Aye aye captian"

Sierra looked at the two " Don't try to escape. I'd hate for one of you two to get shot even if you deserve it"

Duncan and Gwen stared at her back as she was leaving confused..

Gwen looked over at Duncan " You don't think Courtney is still mad-"

Duncan looked at Gwen " I don't know let's go.."

**Two hours later**

Duncan and Gwen looked exhausted and tired they been through hell Duncan sneered' Check up my ass...' Gwen had similar thoughts ' Fucking sadist..'

_Flashback_

_Duncan and Gwen stood in the skin-tight clothing barely able to move as a cold gust of win hit them in the room, and the burning heat they could hear typing but see nothing and felt stinging sensations all over their body. Then they heard a deep voice " Go ahead to the next room"._

_Duncan and Gwen walked carefully threw the blue room into another cold room which nearly filled with ice. Bridgette came out in a nurse outfit her hair in her signature hairstyle "Sit down here Gwen"_

_As Gwen was sat down she was given a series of shots and had her blood drawn out then she was flushed and she felt her veins nearly about to explode, Bridgette checked her measurements and had her weighted and even tested her stamina and endurance and her strength. Bridgette did the same to Duncan writing everything on a clip board."Go to the next room" Bridgette spoke harshly as she scribbled down stuff 'Such a disappointment...'_

_Duncan and Gwen were in the other room were Zoey was "Your image sha'll be changed later on when you pass the series of test. come with me to meet the rest of the crew"_

_Flashback end_

Trent and Scott had just returned and was stand right in front of Duncan and Gwen. Scott grabbed Duncan collar of his shirt " What the hell are you doing here" Duncan smirked down at Scott " And they said you're the new me please I eat guys like you for breakfast." Scott glared and wheeled back his fist. "WAIT" Gwen jumped up in front of Duncan, "Please Courtney invited us"

Scott blinked his glare gone staring at Gwen with a blank stare "COURTNEY" Scott yelled "COURTNEY" Scott yelled louder calling up at Courtney which Gwen was looking at him like he was crazy as it echoed. " COURT-" "DAMN IT SCOTT I'M WORKING WHAT IS IT" Courtney screamed down the stairs throwing a book at Scott hitting him directly in the forehead K.O

Courtney waited for Scott to respond " UGH DONT CALL ME IF YOU'RE NOT GOIN TO SAY ANYTHING"..."IDIOT" Trent was looking down at Scott who had his eyes rolled back laying on the ground. Trent calmly walked up the stairs leaving Scott, he knocked calmly on the door "Courtney." Trent walked in unbuttoning his white dress shirt sitting down exhaustedly staring at the ceiling.

"What are you up to" Trent spoke in his lazy calm voice. Courtney continued working "No idea what you're talking about"

"Bullshit"

Courtney could tell Trent was upset he rarely cusses "Look I have an idea and Gwen might be a problem but Duncan." "Do you still love him?"

Courtney tapped her chin thinking "No. What we had is long gone." Trent sat up walking to Courtney and touched her chin lifting her head up to look at him he pushed his hair out of his face " You know I don't play well with others.."

Courtney blushed pushing his hand away " I-I know this you and Scott are so troublesome leave! so I can work!" Trent smirked leaving the room, but stopped when his hand touched the door knob " What if he wants you back.."

Courtney went into deep thought " That would never happen he love gwen"

Trent opened the door and left quietly.

When Trent got down the stairs, he saw Scott acting hostile to Duncan again. Gwen took in Scott's image he was in a white tank top and had a red goat patch like Trent they similarized each other ..but was two different was brutish while Trent was smooth and nice..well the trent she knew.

Sierra and Cody came out hand in hand. Gwen mouth feel open along with Duncan. Sierra looked the same but Cody he had gotten taller and was no longer the lanky boy he had filled out and in a good way had no facial hair but he diff looked like he could take a few hits what was he doing behind the scenes?!

Alejandro and Geoff came out talking about something Gwen squinted 'Whats a XPR-50?'

Geoff clapped " OH man! just for you bro! I'll get the XPR-50 with a Dual band scope and a suppressor" Alejandro smirked bumping fist with Geoff " You sure know how to throw a party" Geoff grinned " Only the best my man!"

Bridgette crossed her arms standing in front of Geoff " What about me? are anniversary is coming up I would like a tactical insertion and some sensor grenades you know I'm low" Geoff smiled kissing Bridgette " You are like the coolest girlfriend EVER " Bridgette kissed him back blushing " You think so?" Geoff nodded " totally! You know your tactical weapons! that's soo hot"

Alejandro laughed " get a room you two!" Bridgette blushed

Duncan smirked taking in Geoff and Alejandro, They both had bulked up in the chest area and arm area the both looked the same besides Alejandro hair in a low ponytail and he was covered in black stuff, Geoff also wore the same outfit except he had a SPAS-12 strapped to his back. "Wait a minute bro why are we here?"

Geoff and Alejandro turned to Duncan and Gwen. Duncan smirked " Hey my mans."

Geoff blinked " Oh hell" Geoff removed his shot-gun " Am I supposed to kill them!?"

Duncan and Gwen held there hands up defensively " Woah woah"

Trent sighed, while Scott scoffed " No apparently there joining."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow " Why? What can they do? DO you realize how much training will half to be put in them?"

Bridgette rubbed her temples " You don't know the half of it''

Alejandro eyes widen and he went into a Spanish rampage.

Soon a full argument broke out.

Courtney had decided after about three minutes into the argument it was best to stop it at once. She opened her doors and looked down at the members, which all got silent.

Duncan and Gwen looked up at her and saw her strong independent charisma shine its brightest, Courtney smiled down at everyone "They asked to join, in so I allowed them to join voice your complains to me later after testing signed a contract welcome to the Zodiac's My Zodiac is the one and only Leo,Scott start it"

Scott crossed his arms grinning " Sun Taurus Moon Scorpio"

Trent rolled his eyes going next "Sun Cancer Moon Virgo"

Alejandro bumped fist with Geoff " Sun Libra Moon Capricorn"

Geoff yelled out excitedly " Sagittarius my man! all day everyday! "

Bridgette wrapped her arms around Geoff " Aquarius"

Zoey glared " Scorpio"

Sierra "Sun pieces Moon Scorpio"

Cody coughed in his hand " Virgo"

Courtney drew the attention back on her " You guys?" Gwen hesitantly spoke "I'm a Pisces." Duncan smirked and looked Courtney dead in the eyes "Leo.."

Courtney's eyes widen and she smirked "Whats your moon sign?" Duncan scoffed and shrugged which Cody blurted out "Scorpio such a dangerous mix.." Courtney smirked " Welcome to the Zodiac's..your introduction is complete tomorrow you will have your first mission with some beginners to see where you're at. Hmm..Scott what you think about Dawn doing it" Scott shrugged " Two Pisces? Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen..but a Leo taking charge comes natural except he's a moon Scorpio"

Alejandro nodded " We can see he has a dangerous mix just like the rest of us.."

Courtney clapped her hands excitedly " Great your first mission. I want you to collect information on Issac Martin Brooks but I warn you he is heavily guarded do to the shipments being closed and he knows we are on our way there, not only collect information on things useful I want you to burn down his warehouse where he will be holding a supply of barret.50cal, AS50 collect them and bring them back and before you burn down his second warehouse which will have a blue tint if Cody is right which he always is check to see if there is A-10thunderbolt 11, or a GAZ-2979 Do NOT kill Issac Martin Brooks nor his daughter!" Duncan and Gwen looked at Courtney with a blank confused look.

Scott laughed along with Geoff as Courtney rubbed her temples in frustration. Scott stepped in front of Duncan smirking " Look Doll face let me and Geoff do it or Alejandro Geoff could easily get information straight from the man and even so we can't kill Issac Alejandro can snipe out the reminder of the guard not to mention he's best with distinguishing what weapons are what. Me I at least can burn down everything and even snag the A-10 for you if you want."

Duncan glared pushing Scott to the side " When it comes to burning I'm the best at it" Scott rolled his eyes " Sure you are Court what do you say?" Courtney sighed " Sounds more quick and efficient but no..they have to do it themselves." Courtney smirked and tossed down a folder which landed right in front of Gwen.

" In their everything you need is highlighted and there is even photos of the weapon" Courtney smiled as Gwen picked up the folder " Complete the mission, or die trying" Courtney walked away leaving an eerie silence among the group.

Courtney stretched cracking her back in her office and leaned against the door ' This could be the best idea ever..or the worst' Courtney shrugged going back to her paper work.

**Welcome to the Zodiacs.**

* * *

**I know I rush a LOT of it but honestly I just wanted to get the introduction out-of-the-way the real story happens 2nd chapter, My devotion with be updated Friday, and Smash a skull not a guitar I'm not sure hopefully by Monday or Tuesday. Total drama All star will be updated today or tomorrow so bare with me I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm go threw this a couple of times and try to clear it up quickly and AGAIN lol I'm sorry for the rush threw, it's just a quick summary and introduction**

**So who do you think belongs with who?**

**And yes the rest od the TDI Will appear slowly but surely.**

**;) Tell me what you think of this story please and thank you's and the contest is still going on if you have no idea what the contest is I'm doing stories and one-shot's for reviewers not sure how I'm going to choose said reviewers but! I will be choosing haha Enjoy and thank you**

**The song choice for this was**

**Zendaya Replay (Acoustic)**

**Nelly (Dielmma)**


	2. Update

**Okay guys! I'm back and better then ever**

**Let me give you an update.**

**Smash and skull and not a guitar will have 20 chapters and basically I'm already done with the story I'm just going through and nit-picking all my errors.**

**My devotion I'm not sure when I'm going to be done with that story believe it or not, I was going to do a continuation of that story and see where it goes from there.**

**Series of one-shots I'm enjoying having to just throw my creative idea's in there I would love some request of one-shots I already got a Duncan and Gwen request, and a Scott and Courtney romance request. I have done RomeoxCinderella good and bad ending, Hide&Seek good and bad ending, and also Shadow in neverland with several endings, so idea request and pairing request are open!**

**Total drama all star, people were a tad confused about where that was going but honestly. It's still a secret, and that story will be following the TV show series just with my own twist, anyways yeah I have two chapters like promise I just have to add them.**

**Also I've re-opened my tumblr after a whole bunch of fixing up and construction, I will sometimes add stories, vocaloid covers, and so on and so forth there, and I'm also editing some pictures I'm not doing huge big editing thing because last year it was out of control I had no idea what was happening lol I'm lazy so work with me. Also any questions about my stories,future stories, story ideas, or if you want to do vocaloid singing, and you need tips or whatever you can also go there, I also opened up my facebook fanpage again.**

**NellieInk has returned and she's better then ever you dont have to go to my tumblr I have soo many websites so for everything I have it listed on the side on my tumblr for me easier then hoping around from different writing websites, and video sites so anyways yeah.**

**I know I said I'd update awhile ago but seriously will update tomorrow because everyone is leaving my house today and I have to clean lol so yeah.**

**Love you guys you are amazing supporters**

**I really want to clean up my stories so I'm so sorry ZackxCody readers that story is my favorite in the world and I really want it to be perfect do you guys mind waiting a little more? until I can clean/update it I will give you a free-break story on ZackxCody while I fix that one up. If you have any ideas you can send it here or on my tumblr love you guys.**

**Oh-haiinellie . tumblr . com**

**Same for my Naruto stories request are open only ones not open is Degrassi,X-men and so on and so forth**


End file.
